


You're Making It So Easy To Throw Myself Away

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Dick Grayson was looking at him with hooded eyes, in a tight fitted shirt and pants that showed off that famous ass, and Hal never said he made good decisions.





	You're Making It So Easy To Throw Myself Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not about to make excuses for a fic that I had a lot of fun writing, but I will say that this one isn't really my fault. I think this one needed to exist though, something so fun should be written!
> 
> And, yes, I did procrastinate on my other Hal fic to write.....another Hal fic. This pairing isn't in the other one though, and I thought it needed to be. Plus my other fic was me procrastinating on several other Lantern fics I have in the works.
> 
> Title is from "Sweet Disaster" by Dreamers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal received a rather lukewarm reception when he stepped onto the landing platform. He never usually went to these Justice League parties but he found himself running out of excuses, although a part of him knew that his invitation was just a courtesy. That the Bat didn’t really want him there, that some of the League would never trust him again, that maybe no one trusted him in the first place.

He liked doing missions with the League though, and it wasn’t like everyone hated him. He still had Barry, and Ollie and Dinah, and it’s not like anyone was directly rude to him with the exception of Bruce. So, when he walked into the building to find the party in full swing, Barry handed him a cup of his beverage of choice with a smile on his face. 

The music was loud, everyone was dancing and no one was in costume, so Hal let his guard down and his uniform melted away to reveal worn jeans and his dad’s jacket. Of course, that was somewhat of a second uniform, third if he was on-again with Carol and doing his Test Pilot work. 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve come to one of these shindigs, buddy!” Barry exclaimed, patting him on the back.

Hal smiled and took a sip of his drink. Barry knew how to make his favorite drink right, Coke and Rum with some lime. It hit the spot perfectly, he needed at least a couple of drinks to deal with these sorts of things. 

A part of him thought that these were just for the sake of Bruce being able to get some blackmail on his fellow leaguers and their associates. He wouldn’t put it past Bruce to do something like that. To strike when they all thought it would be safe to cut loose. Still, he didn’t care what Batman thought about him, if he was going to go to one of the parties, he was going to have some fun.

He chatted with Barry for a bit, arm slung around his shoulder as they looked at the few people who were dancing to the music, some bass-heavy electronic stuff, and he thought that Bruce definitely didn’t pick out the music. He didn’t even know what they were all celebrating, trying and failing to remember if it were someone’s birthday. Hal must’ve said that out loud because Barry leaned in, cupping his ear to speak above the music,

“Yeah, it’s Nightwing’s birthday. Y’know, Robin. Dick. Batman’s son.”

Hal nodded and thought that it explained all the young people writhing together on the dance floor, more grinding than dancing.

“Oh yeah. How old is he now, sixteen?”

Barry fixed him with a look, chuckling.

“You have got to be kidding me, Hal. He’s turning twenty-three.”  
“What? No way.”  
“I’m pretty sure you were at his eighteenth birthday party and I’m pretty sure we had the exact same conversation, but you thought he was twelve.”

Hal shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. Time moved fast when you spent most of it out in space, it wasn’t his fault that he missed things. That he remembered everyone’s kid sidekicks as, well, kids.

“That bratty one is still Robin though, right?”  
“Damian? Yeah.”  
“Finally, a perfect match for the Bat.” He chuckled, finishing off his drink.

Before he could turn around and get another, Barry was pushing another towards him. It paid to have a best friend with super speed, and he clapped Barry on the back and took the drink. He needed it after how busy he had been all week. 

“Dick’s over there, by the way, if you want to go tell him Happy Birthday.”  
“Nah, I’ll pr-- _oh_.” Hal trailed off.

Because that was when he saw the tight pair of jeans that Dick was wearing, the form fitting shirt, and the way that the kid caught his eyes and smirked. Hal’s mouth went dry and he nearly choked on his drink. 

Dick Grayson was definitely not sixteen. He was a man, a man who just happened to move his hips in time with the music, turning around so Hal could see his ass. Perhaps it was an innocent thing, just dancing with his friends, but Dick shot a look over his shoulder. Maybe he was looking at someone behind him but his back was to the bar. Or maybe he was looking at Barry, yet Barry was staring right at him with his mouth open slightly, confused at the way he had trailed off.

“Hal?”  
“Uh, yeah. I’ll probably go say hi to him.”

There was no way that Dick wasn’t looking at him. He drank the rest of his drink in one go, ordered two more, and turned to Barry.

“Wish me luck?”  
“Hal! No!” Barry yelled after him instead, as a sly smile began to spread across his face.

To be fair to himself, he never intended for anything to happen. He was going to go over there, maybe flirt a bit, and then leave without pissing off anyone. Without going anywhere serious with someone he had known for way too long, since he was in scaley panties and hiding behind Batman’s cape. Not to mention how Batman would probably kill him.

So when he went up to Dick, handed him the drink, and told him Happy Birthday, that was supposed to be it. Even as Dick gave him a rather flirtatious smile and ran his fingers down his chest as he thanked him. Every instinct in his body told him to step back and walk away, even as Dick pushed into his personal space, their bodies pressing together on the floor. 

They chatted for a few moments, finishing their drinks. Hal used his ring to put their glasses on a nearby table, somehow unable to get himself to move.

“Y’know, I always liked you the best.” Dick said, his voice almost lost under the throbbing music but Hal certainly didn’t miss the way he said it.

Or the way he licked his lips. Or the way his hips cocked forward just slightly. Or the way his hand came back up to rest on his chest, right where his symbol would usually be. 

Or the way Bruce was staring at him from across the room.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to dancing.”  
“Why don’t you join me?”

Hal nearly choked on air and Dick didn’t give him time to answer, turning around and moving his hips. He hardly thought this could be called dancing as Dick was just grinding his ass against Hal’s very interested crotch.

He thought that he was going to hell as his hands found Dick’s hips, pulling him back even tighter and moving with him. Dick’s own fingers interlaced with his and he chuckled, tilting his head back to speak in the general direction of Hal’s ear.

“He’s watching us.”

And he really thought he was going to hell, because locking eyes with Bruce once again just made him even harder. He cursed softly, grinding up against Dick’s ass, and thought that he should just fly right out through the ceiling. Instead, the song ended and Dick turned around in his arms. His hand came down, squeezing Hal’s cock through his pants with a smirk on his face.

He was too drunk, they were both too drunk probably. There was a fog in his mind, eyes following the way Dick pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“We shouldn’t…” Hal murmured, trailing off.  
“We should.” Dick said, practically purring.

And he thought that he couldn’t argue with that, following Dick as he left the floor, left the room, walking past groups of people, past Bruce who was staring at him with the angriest eyes that Hal had ever seen. He could still walk away, just get lost in the crowd, but he followed Dick like his brain was on autopilot until Dick turned into the bathroom.

While it was a lot nicer than an average public restroom, it was still multistalled although it was blissfully empty. Still, that meant that anyone could walk in and see two pairs of feet in the stall that Dick pulled him into. 

Hal tried again to make an excuse, to say that they shouldn’t, but Dick pulled him down for a rough, desperate kiss and Hal found it hard to say anything at all with his tongue sliding into Dick’s mouth. He kissed back right away, letting Dick push him back against the stall wall and grinding up against him. He was already so hard from just a little bit of grinding, like he was a teenager again.

“What are you doing to me?” He groaned between heated kisses, and Dick chuckled against his mouth.

Hal could hear the music, muffled by the walls and stalls, and the way Dick was invading every single one of his senses. If he didn’t know any better, if he didn’t know that it had been too long since he had last gotten laid and that he was pent up, he would’ve sworn that someone had drugged him. 

He decided to steer into it, to take control and enjoy the ride to hell, reaching down and gripping Dick’s ass in greedy hands. He squeezed the plump flesh, pulling him in and grinding against him hard. 

While Dick seemed content to grind against him until they were both panting, gasping messes, Hal’s erection was practically painful. He reached down and freed his cock, taking it in his hand and giving it a few strokes. Dick seemed to appreciate the sight, reaching down and adjusting his own cock in his pants.

Dick licked his lips before sinking down to his knees, reaching and taking Hal’s cock in his hand to guide it into his open mouth. He gave the tip a teasing couple of licks, just to hear Hal gasp and moan. Fingers tangled in dark hair, and Hal just couldn’t resist his urge to press forward, to make Dick take more and more, guiding his head in gently. Dick took it all with a smirk on his stretched lips. His tongue ran along the underside, sliding hotly on the sensitive vein, making him gasp and moan.

He watched as Dick took all of him with ease, the head sliding over his tongue, down his throat, until his lips were stretched wide around the base. Tears pricked at the corner of Dick’s eyes but he looked up at him with a lust filled stare, and Hal cursed loudly. He gripped Dick’s hair tighter, hips rocking forward slightly until Dick pulled back to bob up and down on his cock.

Hal threw his head back, colliding with the stall wall. The light above them flickered, the light reflecting on Dick’s skin and hair, bright blue eyes shining, and Hal knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. Not when every bob of Dick’s head brought him right down his throat.

His mouth was hot and wet around him, with just the right amount of suction. He knew exactly where to press his tongue and when to suck. Hal scrubbed his free hand over his face, letting himself imagine a situation where he was receiving the perfect blowjob and it wasn’t something to be ashamed of.

A sick part of him wondered just when he learned to do this and who he learned to do it on. Because he can still see Bruce’s angry eyes in the back of his mind, and he wondered if this was just some sort of jealousy plot that Dick hatched up. If he was being used. Or if this was something that would be used against him, planned blackmail just to have something against him.

He was so close but, once again, he thought about pushing Dick back and flying off. It was a brief thought, though, because he pushed his hips forward one more time and came hard down Dick’s throat with a gasp and a bitten back apology. 

A thick drop of cum clung to Dick’s lip and, when he pulled back, he licked it off. Hal groaned and pulled him up to kiss the taste of himself on Dick’s tongue, pulling him close. He could feel that Dick was still painfully hard, and he reached down to free him from his tight jeans. If he could, he’d turn Dick around and fuck him right then and there, but he was spent from Dick’s mouth and he didn’t have enough time. Bruce would probably find them and kill him before he could get Dick prepped, so he instead curled his fist around Dick and started to stroke.

Dick muffled his moans against Hal’s neck, biting and sucking what would probably be a rather impressive hickey into his skin. It didn’t take long for him to cum, not with the way his hips were moving into Hal’s hand, fucking up into his fist. His hips rolled up like they did when he was dancing and the thought of that ass bouncing on his cock like that was almost enough to make him hard again, cock twitching in interest.

He knew this was a mistake but, as Dick came with a pretty moan of his name, shooting cum over the stall wall behind him, he knew it was a mistake he’d make again. Dick pressed their lips together as the aftershocks of orgasm coursed through his body. They kissed deeply until Dick pulled back to breathe, still giving him that flirtatious smile.

When Hal spoke, his voice was rough and deep, like he hadn’t used it for hours instead of minutes.

“...Bruce is still on that no killing thing, right?”

And Dick just smirked at him, pressing one last kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
